


All I Want for Christmas is You

by cosmiceverafter



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Gift Exchange, Home, M/M, flirst, hints of maribel, holiday activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: Michael Guerin finds the true meaning of Christmas for the first time in his life.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a Christmas/Holiday gift for the Junkyard; the best group of people I know. I love you all so much! 
> 
> Happy Holidays Everyone! Enjoy. xo.

**All I Want for Christmas is You**

Christmas was something Michael Guerin had never truly experienced, especially with a family of his very own. Now here he was, sitting in front of an evergreen tree with the love of his existence, a dog that liked watching TV, and a kitten that spent more time in his hat than in anyone’s arms.

“It’s definitely a good one we have here,” Alex said, eyes gleaming with wonder as he looked up. Michael smiled as he looked at Alex marveling at their tree.

Last Christmas, Alex gave Michael his heart, unfortunately, Michael wasn’t ready and gave it away. This year, everything was different.

“I’ll trust you in the tree department because to me…looks a little, I dunno, sparse?”

“Michael, that’s the point. We picked a tree that was forgotten. One left behind. We’re making a stand. No tree left unloved.”

“ _Wow_ , you’re passionate about this, babe,” Michael laughed as he picked up Boots who was rubbing against his ankles.

Alex stroked Boots who was now purring in Michael’s arms, “I think for me, I just have never enjoyed Christmas. Getting with my family, well, it wasn’t exactly a treat. And being with you and our little ones here, it’s just special.” Alex smiled, “So yeah, I guess you could say I’m a bit passionate about spending the holiday with my true family for once.”

“You, Alex Manes, are the real gift.” Michael leaned in and kissed the love of his life on the lips gently. It started to grow more intense, as it always did when Boots tapped his chin with his white paw. “ _Alright, alright_.”

Alex laughed and grabbed Boots out of Michael’s arms, “Ready to decorate?”

“So what, we put these little blue balls all over the tree?”

“Well I don’t know about the blue balls, especially for _you_ ,” Alex winked with a mischievous gleam, “But yes, Guerin, we put the little ornaments on the tree…but first the lights.”

Michael was actually feeling excited, that is until he had to help string the lights. It took them a few tries when finally Michael used the help of his powers to get it just right.

“I know what you did there, love,” Alex replied as he stood back looking at the tree. “And honestly, I applaud you. Stringing lights is a real bitch.”

“Yea, you humans, and these little mundane traditions. Let your alien lover be of assistance.”

“Does that same offer apply in the bedroom?”

Michael scooted closer and grabbed Alex by his hips, pulling him in, “Darlin’, your wish is my command.” And he dashed them to the bedroom.

*******

Decorating a tree was hard work, especially when you made love in between stringing the lights and hanging up a few ornaments here and there. But Michael couldn’t help it, his man looked too damn good and happiness shone through him like the gleaming star at the very top. 

The tree was just the beginning of the festivities. Within the next few weeks, their group decided to do several activities with each other, because as Liz had stated, _“That was having the Christmas spirit,_ ” whatever the hell that meant.

Pulling Isobel away from her long list of holiday to-do’s had been a real challenge, but deep down, he knew she just wanted to be around them anyway.

That hadn’t stopped her from insisting to take him shopping. He didn’t see what the big deal was. The plan was just to give everyone a tune-up on their car, and he was going to do it, not Sanders. Well, Isobel nixed that idea as quickly as a snap and told him he was going on the top of her list of priorities. _Cue major eye-roll._

He had never really seen this side of her around the holidays, especially with Noah now out of the picture; it was quite a sight. Max had quickly declined her many offers and gave Michael a look of good luck. He hadn’t understood, but then... he did. At one point, after she had dragged him around their small town for hours, he muttered _“Christmas Nazi”_ under his breath.

Isobel didn’t find it amusing.

Overall, Michael was still grateful for her. They had lots of laughs, especially when he got her to let loose and have a few festive drinks, including the strong eggnog served at the Wild Pony.

When she jumped on stage, not during karaoke hour, and started singing Santa Baby, he saw Maria staring at her with what didn’t appear as an annoyance for once, but more like admiration sprinkled with something else Michael couldn’t quite place.

Something must have been brewing in the wind of Roswell.

When they all decided to go sledding down Warf’s Hill, Michael didn’t understand the appeal. What was so fun about riding down a mountain of snow in a plastic case?

Well, he changed his mind quickly as the thrill of soaring down the freshly fallen snow whirled and brushed around his face. It was such a rush.

However, the best part came when he decided to add a bit more speed onto Valenti’s sled. The good doctor was screaming bloody murder as he went over a snow jump. As Michael laughed, he caught a look at Alex who knew exactly what he had been up to and was now shaking his head. But Michael saw the hint of laughter in those cheeks of his.

Karma had definitely paid him a visit as he ate ice on the Roswell Skating Rink. Michael was about to curse the entire experience when he got a look at Alex gracefully skating up and down the sides wearing his Santa hat.

He was so beautiful; he always managed to take Michael’s breath away, even here in the cold.

So Michael took the chance of falling again, just to go around one more time holding his man’s strong hand.

It had been worth it.

A few days before Christmas, a few of them went to see a showing of White Christmas at the movie theater. Michael had never seen the movie but was equally touched nonetheless. The music, dancing, and the story spoke out to him, especially as he saw a small tear run down Alex’s cheek.

He gently stroked Alex’s arm and when Alex smiled at him, he knew that all he would ever want for Christmas, was Alex Manes.

*******

On Christmas Eve, Alex decided he wanted everyone to join them for a Christmas pot-luck at the cabin.

Michael had to laugh when Isobel instantly bonded with Boots. He seemed to adore her, just like he did with Alex.

Buffy, on the other hand, was getting all the loving from Kyle on the floor. He was such a dog person. Then they both turned their attention to Christmas Vacation, where there were laughter and barking.

The roast they attempted to make was burned and a bit dry, but in the end, no one even cared. They were all together and that was what mattered.

Michael looked around the table and smiled. Max and Liz were clearly whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears— _disgustingly so._

Maria and Isobel were in a conversation that seemed more like their usual banter. But if Michael didn’t know any better, he’d say there was a bit of flirting going on, which was what he had assumed was happening at the bar that day. Isobel kept eyeing the mistletoe hanging from the wooden arch in the cabin, and Maria did have that little gleam in her eye. _Very curious._

Kyle was in another discussion about Star Trek being practically the same thing as Star Wars, and his love was getting all irritated, which Michael thought was amusing and cute as hell.

Halfway through dinner, Boots had jumped onto his lap as he always did when Michael and Alex were eating. The kitten, when taking a break from his hat, loves to curl up with them. It was a sense of security—one that Michael understood. It was the same feeling he felt when wanting Alex to hold him. To love someone and to be loved in return.

Alex had given Buffy a special dog bone for Christmas, and she seemed beyond happy and content as she munched on through.

Seeing everyone carefree and happy, made Michael’s heart swell. He had never had this. A group of friends that they had chosen to call family. It was a special moment, one he would cherish.

After everyone left, Michael spent the rest of the night kissing Alex all over his beautifully toned body. As they curled up in front of the crackling fire later on, with their four stockings hanging ever so perfectly, Michael knew he never wanted this to end.

He could lie here with Alex Manes for the rest of his life and be happy. Of course, it wouldn’t be complete without their “toddlers.” Buffy was curled up in front of Alex as he rubbed her ears, both of them closing their eyes. Boots was, of course, lying again in his hat, but was still within reach.

He fell asleep with love dancing around his curls.

*******

When Christmas morning arrived, there was snow falling from the sky.

Alex was humming _“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas,_ ” as Buffy happily pounced out in the snow; her inner puppy coming out to play. Boots was still eyeing the star at the top of the tree, hoping to just make it up. Before he could make a jump for it, Michael scooped him in his arms. Boots gave a grumpy meow, but soon was purring away as he stroked his soft white and black fur.

They enjoyed their black coffee and cinnamon rolls and went out to play in the snow with Buffy, who they couldn’t seem to get back into the cabin. Boots watched from the window but didn’t seem too bothered. He was busy washing himself looking rather content.

Finally, it was time to exchange gifts.

Buffy had finally come in when Alex had yelled _treat!_ In her stocking, there were new chew toys and an alien stuffed animal that squeaked. She still worked on the bone from the night before; a very happy beagle indeed.

They had gotten Boots his own little cowboy hat to wear from Amazon. He wasn’t a fan, but they were able to get a few pictures to share with the group and get a good laugh. Making it up to him, they gave their little kitten a few catnip toys, a new scratch post with an area he could rest, even though Michael knew to just give up his hat by now, and some delectable chicken stuffed treats. It was purrfect.

Pausing to both laugh, Boots had crawled on top of Buffy and was playing with her ears. Buffy, the saint, didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Until she rolled over and Boots ended up on her belly. The two of them went together like peanut butter and jelly. 

When it was time for their exchange, Michael ended up getting Alex a new leather jacket, which was just as much for his enjoyment as it was for Alex’s, a beautifully bound journal so Alex could start writing music again, and a picture of the two of them looking at each other smiling in a wooden frame. Liz had snapped the photo when they were all at the Crashdown Cafe one night.

“It definitely captures how much we love each other, doesn’t it?” Alex said with a warm smile, leaning over to share a kiss.

All of these gifts were fine and everything, but what he had really wanted to get Alex, Isobel quickly said it was too soon for. Well, nothing was too soon when you were with your one true love.

Alex had given him a few new shirts and murmured in his ear to keep them unbuttoned as he stroked his chest. Michael didn’t know if he could carry on opening his gifts, he wanted to open something else, but Alex pressed on. He had also given him several old books that were classics, including _A Christmas Carol_ , one Michael had wanted to read since forever. After all, he too wanted to see what the big deal was. 

When Michael leaned in to thank him, Alex pulled away to grab something else. It was a small wooden box in the shape of a cabin.

Michael looked up at him and Alex smiled. He twisted the roof of the house and there, lying in the box, was a key.

_“Is this…?”_

“Yes,” Alex answered. “Move in with me, Michael.” It wasn’t a question, it was a hopeful statement, one Michael clearly heard in his tone. “You’re practically here every day, and honestly, when you are here...I feel even more at _home_.”

Alex pointed to Buffy and Boots, “With them, here as well, this is our family. We belong together in this space.”

Michael was unable to form words, he was so moved.

“So what do you say, love?” Now Alex asked. “Will you two move in with us?”

Squeezing Alex’s hand, he leaned in and kissed his lips softly, “Yes, Boots and I would be honored to _officially_ move in.”

Michael knew he needed to go back to that jeweler and get Buffy involved to help ask the question he wanted to ask. _The forever-and-always one._

As they kissed, he smiled knowing that all he would ever want for Christmas, and all the days after that, was _this_. This tiny oasis they created within the wooden walls of this cabin.

So _this_ was Christmas. He finally understood.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy (and at times furry) fic. If you did, please leave kudos and comments! It's always appreciated. With love, Jess


End file.
